


My University Love.

by LostandFound_ShipperNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Eren gets a bit cheeky, Fluff, Green folder, Kinda not slow burn, Levi blushes, Levi gets a bit cheeky, M/M, My First Fanfic, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Psychology, Slow Burn, Worry, eren needs glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostandFound_ShipperNerd/pseuds/LostandFound_ShipperNerd
Summary: [EXTRACT 1]In the beginning, I thought it was just a simple crush. Something that I could easily get over.I was wrong.His name, Levi Ackerman. The most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon and obviously way out of my league. Being in the same room as him was relieving. He made me feel safe with his strong steel-like gaze, it was as if no harm could ever happen to me when I was in his presence. I stayed far enough away so that he could never notice me and close enough to catch the glimpses of him coming in and out of our classes. This carried on for the entirety of my first year which made me feel like a complete psychopath, following him around like a lost puppy. Until the day when he spotted me for the first time. It was the fourteenth of September twenty – nineteen, when everything changed for me, Eren Yeager.





	1. 14/09/19

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I have never ever shared my work before so please, be gentle. Just to let you all know, I'm definitely not a professional writer so bear with me!   
> If you have any comments about what I need to do to improve then feel free to tell me! Feedback is always welcome! 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the story!

Crap balls. Crap all the balls, I’m going to be so _freakin’_ late. Out of all the days I could be late, the first day back isn’t exactly ideal, I thought wryly. Starting to get sweaty, not wanting to lose my pace and noting there wasn’t enough pavement room for everyone, I jumped over a bunch of very excited dogs making the dog walker glare around at me as I dashed by. After turning my head and shouting back at her with my apologies, I redirected my course solely towards the University. It was the crowning glory of our city, Sina and it had twice the number of inhabitants than any other city in the country.

Everyone came to Sina to get into Titan University, I was fortunate enough that my mother came to Sina before I was born so I don’t know what it’s like in the other cities, only that if you wanted to become someone important in society then you came to this city and the hardest thing to do is get into Sina. As I run like a bullet through the spotlessly clean streets where trees lined the pathways, I can see Titan University ahead. Its walls as dark as the blackest Raven, its towers as tall as the grey clouds themselves, this looming building would be my ticket to everything.

The sky today is ugly and barren of the beautiful blue that I saw only yesterday. I grimaced as that reminded me that autumn is here, and winter is approaching steadily. I finally make it to the front gate which looks and feels like a prison door towering over you. At the entrance, I see Mikasa and Jean, some of my favourite people in the world and the only people that can stand my reckless behaviour and carefree chaos. Smiling for the first time that morning, I started jogging up to them as they were deep in conversation, a very heated conversation. “Okay but I never saw in English the other day so why are you having a go at me skipping one of my etiquette lessons?” Jeans face was a mixture of disbelief and competitiveness, his amber eyes practically blazing with fire and life, something that not many people had these days.

It was good to see Jean hadn’t changed since the summer break, I thought contently. “Jean, I have already told you that I was at a very important fencing tournament which I couldn’t miss and you missed out on the one class you are failing because you _‘felt like it‘_ “ The hint of annoyance and the exaggeration on the quote marks that Mikasa made in the air, told me that Jean is going down a very slippery slope. Her onyx black hair tumbled down to her tensed shoulders, her well-toned muscles showing through her short-sleeved shirt and crossed arms. Neither one of them have noticed me slowly approach. Typical, I thought with a roll of my sparkling green eyes, “Wow guys, I’m gone a minute and you’re already struggling without me.” The smug tone and bemused look on my face earned me two solid looks of death piercing me. Although, that only lasted a second or two when they connected the voice and body to my name. With their eyes, shot wide open in surprise, they both exclaimed with a growing grin on their faces, “Eren!”

Laughing, we all started gossiping and chatting as we raced each other to class, making so much ruckus that every student we pass are flashing us their best glares. We go around the corner to our class and start to slow and pace ourselves, “Anything else we need to catch up on?” Jean asked so innocently with his eyes glowing which meant only one thing. With a click of his fingers, Jean looks up as if a flashing light bulb had been attached to his head. He turned and pointed at me with a friendly smile but a demon in his amber eyes, “Tell me Eren, do you still have that crush on -Oh, what was his name? Levi, was it?”


	2. The First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the first class of University, Mikasa, Jean and Eren take their places in the lecture. Eren's seat happens to be the closest to a special someone's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it wasn't fair that Levi wasn't in the entire first chapter so I decided to start to introduce him in! I can't wait to write dialogue for him in the next chapter!!! :D

Damn it all to hell, why did Jean have to bring that up when we’re about to go into the class where Levi is. Through gritted teeth and a lowered voice, I turned my head firmly, leaned down and replied, “Hey Horseface, want me to start talking about your crush right now? Huh?” Jean’s body began to squirm although his face stayed the same as before with little hints of fear etching through, he quickly hushed back, “Alright, alright, you win, I won’t say anything anymore…until we go for lunch!” Visibly relaxing, I closed my eyes for a moment in relief as we approach the class door. Mikasa simply looks bemused by the whole situation as if she is dealing with two little children.

Mikasa strides into the classroom with all the grace and harsh spirit of a swan. As she takes her place, the once-booming room begins to fade into whispers. At that moment, Jean, near enough, trots into the room and finds his seat next to Mikasa’s at the front. It was my turn and as best as I could, I shuffled into the massive, cold classroom. Now the room had gone quiet and the only true noise was the sound of my rubber soles scrapping the stone steps on the way to the back where no one was but me and someone who I knew all too well, Levi.

Breath, breath, breath, I keep chanting this to myself as I find my way to the top of the lecture theatre. I slide my way into my usual seat and glace for a moment to my left. That’s where I find him, nine seats to the left of me sitting perfectly poised ready to learn yet looking as if he would prefer to be somewhere else. His raven black hair had a more defined undercut this year which made him so much more attractive. His skin was still ash white like last year, probably because he doesn’t seem to like the sun much and he isn’t one to take part in team sports.

Looking away, I can feel the irrational blush coming up my neck and into my tanned cheeks. Not many people can notice when this happens because my complexion hides the blushes well but if you look close enough, you can surely tell. Even though he couldn’t possibly be able to see, I can’t help but put my hood over my head. I must really be going crazy now, I thought dryly.

I sigh softly and pull out from my backpack, thick tattered textbooks and I place them carefully on my desk. While I do this, I can hear Jean start to yell towards the front of the lecture hall, “Umm, Miss? It’s been fifteen minutes since the class started, you might want to stop sleeping now!” At this, I looked up and saw a small woman lying on her chair with her feet draped on her own desk, softly snoring and dribbling. Her messy brown-copper hair was tied up very loosely and her glasses balanced on the top of her forehead.


	3. Eyes Meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin, Levi and Eren are grouped together for a project and this is the first time Eren had ever been so close to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but that's because I've been ill and needed to really build up to the meeting and all so yeah...
> 
> Hopefully, you all love it though! :D

Thump, thump, thump, the sound of my heartbeat drowns out all other noises. Under my thick brown hair, the tips of my ears are burning. My stomach is doing backflips into my anxiety. The pen in my hand had already fallen out without me noticing. I catch the sight of something moving up the stairs to the back of the lecture hall, where I am sitting. I lift my head up and see a blurry figure begin to approach me. Their naturally blond hair reaches to their shoulders and as I squint my eyes, I notice his eyes are the same colour as the shallow shores of the sea. 

I instantly relax, it was Armin. As one of the smartest and privileged students at Titan University, he should be a normal rich-ass brat but, Armin is the complete opposite. He is loved by everyone and happens to be a good friend of mine. “Eren, judging by the way you were squinting, you still didn’t get the eye test I told you about?” Armin’s voice is filled with concern like always. He moves into the seat next to me, blocking my view of Levi, who hasn’t moved from his seat. 

Focusing my eyes back on Armin, I answer his question as quickly as I can, “I’m not going to get an eye test, I don’t need one. My eyesight is perfectly fine.” Armin doesn’t look convinced one bit and tells me as such, “Eren, I’ll agree your eyesight can be fine but there are also times when you can’t tell the difference between a cat and a dog in front of you unless you squint.” I roll my eyes towards the front of the class and pretend to look annoyed however the fact is that Armin was right, my eyesight has been known to fail me, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to show people that with getting glasses. Armin just sighs beside me. 

“Excuse me but I’m with you guys for this group project thing, mind moving up a few seats for me?” Oh god, I know that voice. Damn, that voice. His strong, defined voice always makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My breathing is starting to hitch, the class that had been so full of chatter began to muffle in my ears. “Oh, hey Levi, I didn’t see you there, sorry about that, of course, me and Eren will move up for you, don’t worry.” Out of the corner of my eye, Armin began to motion me to move. Without looking in Levi’s direction, I collected my stuff and moved like clockwork five places to my right. Armin follows my movements, he takes the seat next to me. I glance to my side just to see if Levi had sat down yet but it looked like he already had and turned around just as I glanced at him and that was when we made eye contact.

Levi’s face is beautiful. His silver eyes are like storm clouds brewing, full of energy and destruction. His cute little lips that are never given a chance to bloom into a devastatingly handsome smile. His face simply looks like heaven to me. Is that weird? I don’t know many people that have this time of feeling to another person. I want to get to know him, but he is always a closed book to everyone so that’s just how it’s going to be. I look away first from his shiver-inducing stare and focus on my notepad even though it has nothing on it. I hear a quietly amused huff from my left, I don’t know if it came from Armin or from Levi.


	4. Shivers down my spine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs to his hideaway cafe after the awkward lesson with Levi. Eren tries to relax but someone interrupts him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been very ill and I had a lot of Exams to prepare for! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so enjoy! :)

The lesson ended, and I zoomed out the room faster than anyone else. During class, I couldn’t bring myself to speak to Levi, it was just too hard especially because I had been admiring him from afar for quite some time now. I must have looked like a complete freak or a stuck-up ass, I groaned at the thought. I start to make my way across campus, past the same black, uniform buildings that I’ve become well acquainted with over the last year. Colossal oak trees line the paths to each entrance, wilting leaves fall to the ground covering the stone walkways in a mirage of oranges and reds. 

I arrived at the other end of the campus, with my heart still pounding from the effect of Levi. I raced towards the last door in the University, the same wooden door as all the others except for the singular sign to the right. Its sign read, “Titan Café,” this place had been my hideaway for most of the first year. Most people don’t have any idea about the café which means that I can think in peace as I can’t go back to my halls as everyone likes to talk a lot and gossip. I walked through the door and was happily greeted by the smell of shitty coffee and delicious cake. 

Looking around, I saw the familiar faces of the same strangers that also found the café in our first year. A lot of them seem to be on art courses though so they wouldn’t really know me anywhere besides from here. My face lightens up and relaxes to the warm air as I head over to the food counter. Squinting at the different food options, I fumbled into my bag and brought out my wallet. Getting my food and drink, I said my thanks to the server and looked around to see which seat I want today. I spotted a lovely seat on the window at the back that looks out onto an unkept garden filled brightly coloured flowers. 

The slight hum of the bohemian music in the background calming me more and more as I casually make my way across the café. Dodging bean bags and unconventional chairs and having finished my plate of food and drink, I found the nearest bin and dump everything in. I reached the brightly lit window and plonked myself down while my bag flung around to perch in front of me. The café was busier than usual, so I opened my bag and plucked out my phone and my new orange earphones. Plugging myself into the world of music, I lean back and immerse to the sound of my guilty pleasure, Adele. The noises from the outside world fall away and I’m left with just me and the song. The beat coursed through my body connecting to my mind and soul. A content smile began to slip its way on my lips and my fingers started to tap with a life of their own. Now, I can breathe properly again and act like a normal human being, I thought happily taking a deep sigh, my lips falling back into being content once more. 

Nudge, nudge. What the hell? Why is someone pushing me? How rude. Shaken out of my happy place, my eyes scrunched up but reluctantly opened slightly. What I saw made my eyes widen in disbelief, Levi Ackerman was standing next to me, looking down into my eyes with his usual blank stare that he gives everyone but one of his eyebrows are raised almost out of confusion. I glance at his hand that seems to be stuck halfway between us and only then does it seem that Levi realises this himself. He pulls his hand back towards his side, eyes down, clears his throat louder than normal, pulls his steely gaze back to me and speaks in a low voice, “You’re Eren Yeager, right?”


	5. “Surprise!” Said fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.   
> This is not exactly what Eren imagined would happen when he would get to meet the elusive Levi Ackerman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my phone got stolen, I'm trying to find a new place to live and I have just been extremely busy in general. 
> 
> I give you a chapter that is around 1000 words long so there's that.
> 
> I don't fully know what happened with this chapter but yeah, its something! 
> 
> I loved writing it though so let me know if you liked it, that would be amazing!

“Um, yes I am, is there something you need?” The quiet words slipped out so fast that my mind didn’t comprehend what I had just said until seconds later. Oh god, I spoke to him. Wait. Levi spoke to me. Just that thought made me want to blush and giggle but as he is directly in front of me, that’s very much out of the question. I put away my earphones and turn my body to sit towards Levi, hoping my face doesn’t give away any emotions. His features settled back into the same aloof stare that he had become famous for. Everyone thought he was gorgeous in the first few weeks last year but when they saw how cold he was to anyone who talked to him, nobody wanted to pursue him and started regarding him as a stuck-up asshole. That was everyone but me, obviously. 

“I’m Levi Ackerman, I’m in your psychology class with Miss Zoe,” he calmly spoke to me as if I wouldn’t realise that we were in the same class. It almost made me want to scoff in his beautiful face. Yeah, I would forget Levi Ackerman is in my class, I sarcastically thought. “You forgot the papers that you need to do for the group assignment,” he then pulled out of his brown satchel, a set of papers in a dark green, see-through plastic folder. The papers were mine, but I don’t think the folder is. “Oh, thanks,” I hesitantly took the folder from him and quickly snatched the papers away from it and carefully offered it back to him. "This is yours, isn't it?" Levi rolled his eyes with a flash of, what looked like, annoyance. "Of course, it's mine but if you're gonna keep forgetting things, you might as well have it and use it," his voice sounded more agitated than usual, but his words were very considerate for Levi's standards. Wait, the words just sunk into my mind. Holy shit, he's giving me his folder. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't be so gobsmacked, but this is Levi Ackerman that we're talking about. A girl once repeatedly asked him for a pen in class and he refused. He had a filled up see-through pencil case on the desk next to him, that was one of the first incidents where people started not liking him. 

Do not let your emotions get the best of you, I inwardly chanted like a sinner in church on doomsday. He can't see me fangirl over a damn folder, he'll think I'm mad. I'm still holding the forest green folder towards him expecting him to take it. "Oh, well, that's very kind of you, thank you very much," I replied sincerely, putting the papers back inside and clutching the folder rather tight to my chest, "I'll make sure to look after it for you until the end of the group project," I smiled up at him as genuinely as I could muster. I must have looked like a little child getting their presents on Christmas and it was over just a folder. However, if he knows that I am grateful for the gesture, that’s all that matters to me. Levi ripped his face away to the side and scoffed ever so slightly. Wow, now that is a sight to see. The little smile just peering through and the almost camouflaged blush that graced his fair skin made my heart do some strange somersaults. It all vanished suddenly with Levi shaking his head, bringing his attention back to me. His face morphed and set back into his frozen mask of calm but for a second, I saw him without his guard up. 

“It’s nothing, you don’t have to thank me like that, Idiot,” His words seemed like they were meant to be harsh, but it had no bite to it. How adorable. Seeing Levi this close made me realise how small he actually was compared to me. Mind you, I am pretty damn tall, I thought with a small hint of glee at the irony. This gave me the confidence to be a little cheeky and reply back with a deep grin, “Sorry for the overreaction then but you know it was only fair.” Levi’s face cracked to show his furrowed brows and in confusion, he asked, “Why... is it fair?” 

Ha, he took the bait. 

My smirk played at my lips edges, waiting eagerly for my next words, “You don’t give anything of yours to anyone, not even a pen for a test and yet here you are giving me a folder just like that for what you say is nothing,” Levi’s face begins to glow red and his eyes widen ever so slightly. Damn, he looks so gorgeous when he opens up and shows his emotions across his face like that, it makes me want to keep teasing him so that’s what I do. “I must be very important to you then. A friend? …A crush maybe?” Levi’s eyes widen even more when I emphasised on the crush part, but his blush dies down which made me feel a little sad. In the blink of an eye, the distance between us vanishes and his face is directly in front of my own. I shriek back in surprise at the sudden move from the other male. My eyes bulge and my mouth drops open to the shock of this brand new interaction with him. 

Damn, I thought that his face was beautiful and angelic before but now, it's just plain sinful. It made my mind go back to the lust filled dreams that I used to have but none of it compared to his eyes in this moment. His silver eyes narrowed and gleamed with mischief, his mouth parted slightly with the edges hinting a coy smirk. Do not get a boner, I repeated in my head, practically begging at this point. It was a stupid decision to provoke him, what on earth was I thinking? Now things have escalated more than I ever thought possible, how do I get myself into these situations? He looks over my face and pulls away, giving me the space to breathe again. Levi seems to smile at the reaction as if he knows exactly how I am feeling. He scoffs, turns his back on me and starts walking back out of the café. “Goodbye Eren, it was actually fun talking to you” Levi causally yells back at me, his voice seemly filled with genuine joy at talking to me. 

I shout back before he leaves, “Yeah, it was good fun talking to you too Levi.”


	6. After The Big Bang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren walks home and contemplates a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, found it quite hard to write this chapter but hopefully the next one will be easier.
> 
> Thinking of wrapping up this story in another 4 or so chapters. (￣ー￣；
> 
> Hope everyone is okay.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter... ɷ◡ɷ

It was only when he left that I started to truly think about everything that had just happened. Oh my god, I finally talked to Levi Ackerman. Oh shit, why did I say half the shit I said? Curse me for having a mouth with no filter. I groaned out load and began to pack away my things including the green folder from Levi. I could feel the blush rising already. This is not good. The café isn’t helping my feelings anymore and I can sense them only getter worse. I began to head towards the exit as well, carefully taking note of the students in the room staring at me with bulged eyes and mouths hanging on the floor. Great, they probably saw the whole exchange between me and Levi. His elusive nature is well known over the entire university so even students that have never had a class with him, will know him. Oh god, this is bad, everyone in here will start to talk about it. I wonder what lovely rumours they are going to start spreading now? I thought dryly. 

I make my way out the café to be hit with cold, bitter air. The giant trees around campus go wild as the wind swishes past them lapping up the dry dead leaves as it goes. Reaching the front gates takes longer than I expected so I might make it home just before dark. Ugh, I just want to be home already. I live in student accommodation on the other side of the city, nearer the outskirts. It was the cheapest place to stay and it was relatively far away from the majority of people. Walking through the streets at night always made me feel really uneasy because of the strangers that come out at night trying to sell something to everyone and anyone. They weren’t friendly to those who refuse to buy from them so that’s why going out at night is not the greatest idea in this city. 

The sun was dancing lower in the sky as I got half way through the clean streets, I decided to speed up my gentle walk to a nervous jog. I don’t want to risk getting back late and staying here with the drug dealers. I made it to the city's border, the light became golden in the evening air and I could finally see the student building in the near distance. I let out a relieved sigh at the sight and began to casually jog over to the accommodation building. The walls were a grungy red and the pathways were littered with moss growing in between all the cracks. The run-down appearance didn’t deter me when I first looked at the place, it simply looked sad that people had neglected it so much and I ended up connecting with the building more than any of the others that I looked at. 

Stepping into the foyer was like looking at an abandoned hospital, the walls that were once bright white, now faded to a dull yellow. There were little cracks in the corners of the room giving a derelict feel to everything. This theme carried on up the tiring stairs. I sigh as I head up to floor 2 where my room is. My sleepy mind strayed back to Levi and our conversation. Wow, it's kind of crazy that I finally got to talk to him. His face was so beautiful up close as well, I wonder if he likes me? I giggle to myself down the corridor and wave the insane idea away. Oh God, what's everyone going to say tomorrow? I instantly thought. What am I going to tell Mikasa and Jean? Tomorrow is going to be a long day as I head into my comfy room.


End file.
